Conventionally, gas turbine combustors of various configurations are known.
A typical configuration of a gas turbine combustor includes a pilot nozzle, multiple main nozzles disposed at regular intervals on the outer circumference of the pilot nozzle, and a main burner installed so as to cover the downstream-side leading end portions of the main nozzles. A combustor swirler shell, which is installed on a fuel supply side, is connected with a combustion liner for guiding combustion gas to a downstream turbine. There is an annular clearance formed between the combustor swirler shell and the combustion liner, and a spring clip is disposed in this annular clearance.
In the gas turbine combustor of the above-described configuration, compressed air from a compressor is taken into the combustor swirler shell. Meanwhile, part of the compressed air passes through the annular clearance and is supplied into the combustion liner.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a measurement device for measuring the size of a clearance between adjacent ones of shrouds which are mounted respectively at the tips of multiple turbine blades.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a measurement device for measuring the clearance between a heat transfer pipe and a vibration dampening metal piece of a nuclear power plant steam generator.